Usuario:Lord Uzas
thumbthumb|Condecoración Sello de Pureza (Odio y Sangre)otorgado por el Lord Eledan en el 495.013.M3 Yo,que nací y crecí en un mundo de Oscuridad perpetua. Yo,que me crié solo y sin padres en un mundo corrupto hasta la médula. Yo,que crecí y aprendi solo en el arte de asesinar. Yo soy el Caos,Yo soy el Miedo y el Terror que recorre vuestro cuerpo cuando la Noche se acerca y mis hijos reclaman lo que es suyo... Yo soy la Ira y el Odio que inunda vuestras venas. Yo,que vivo del Odio y la Amargura. Yo,que ansío la soledad y rehuyo de los míos.... Yo,que cuando solo tenia 10 años habia matado a cientos. Yo,que abandone a mi Legión y deje que se corrompiera. Yo,que enseñe a mis hijos a traicionar a sus hermanos. Yo soy la Amargura y el Dolor que mora en los corazones humanos. Yo soy la Muerte de todo lo bueno. Yo soy el Hermano no deseado y el Hijo que traicionaría a su Padre. Yo,que viví y morí arropado por el manto de la siempre impenetrable Oscuridad. Yo,que luché contra la corrupción del hombre hasta destruir mi propio Hogar en las estrellas. Yo,al que llaman Adan,porque de mi salen todos... Yo,que Profeticé mi muerte cuando solo era un niño. Yo soy el Maestro de la Locura y la Desesperación. Yo,que siempre estoy en la Oscuridad, en la madre que nunca tuve se convirtió. Yo,que he cometido mil traiciones contra el Imperio de mi Padre. Yo,soy el lado Oscuro de mi padre el Emperador. Yo soy el Amo.Yo soy la Noche. Yo....que he trminado morando en un castillo hecho con los cuerpos de sus aullantes habitantes masacrados. Yo,que me siento en un Trono hecho de obsidinana negra como la Noche y frio como el corazon de mis corrompidos hijos. Yo soy Conrad Kurze,Primarca de la VIII Legión Astartes de los Ejercitos del Emeprador.Amado por todos. Somos los Amos de la Noche y vivimos para llevar la oscuridad al Imperio de la Humanidad. "Obediencia mediante el Terror" Talos,Cazador de Almas. He venido a Juzgaros. Vuestro crimen es Vivir y Vuestra pena es la Muerte.thumb|328px|La Visión de un Dios. Ave Dominus Nox. "In the dark recesess of the mind a disease known as FEAR feasts upon the souls of those who '' ''cannot overcome its power..." "Uzas,NightLord." Ave Dominus Nox. "Amo la Traición,pero Odio al traidor." Konrad Curze. "Usa el Miedo para matar la mente." Bibliotecario Zholtar de Los Amos de la Noche. "Solo una mente Oscura como la mia puede comprender los secretos que se esconden en los corazones humanos...por que son Oscuros." Konrad Curze. Hijos míos, la galaxia está en llamas. Todos somos testigos de la verdad definitiva: nuestro camino no es el camino del Imperio. Nunca habeís estado bajo la luz del Emperador. Nunca habeís llevado el águila Imperial. Y nunca lo hareís. Llevareís la armadura de la medianoche. Vuestras garras estarán siempre rojas con la sangre del fracasado imperio de mi padre. Luchareís a través de los siglos como las zarpas de un dios asesinado. Alzaos, hijos míos, y llevad vuestra ira por las estrellas. Hacedlo en mi nombre, Hacedlo en mi recuerdo. Alzaos, mis Amos de la Noche. El primarca Konrad Curze,en el último conclave de la VIII Legión. Viris colratha dath sethicara tesh dasovallian.Solruthis veh za jass. frame|left|El Cazador Nocturno